Adorable
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: Donghyuk melempar buku catatan nya dan buku itu mendarat sempurna di kepala Mark / markhyuk / Mark Donghyuk / NCT FICLET / yaoi / boyslove


**ADORABLE  
**

 **Lee Minhyung X Lee Donghyuk**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : OOC | Ficlet | boyslove | oneshoot | yaoi**

 **didedikasikan untuk : 2nd hongjoshit**

* * *

Donghyuk -atau kerap dipanggil Haechan- sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik dan ingin sekali rasanya pria muda kelahiran dua ribu itu membakar ruang kelas beserta isinya tanpa sebab yang jelas, kemudian ia melempar buku catatan nya sembarangan dan tak sengaja buku itu mendarat tepat pada kepala sang jagoan sekolah Lee Minhyung atau Mark.

Mark langsung menatap donghyuk dengan tatapan mautnya namun yang ditatap bukan nya takut justru malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya menantang, "Apa masalahmu, donghyuk?" mark berusaha menetralkan emosinya walaupun ia tahu usahanya itu sia-sia, "Tidak ada, hanya saja buku catatanku menyukai kepalamu" jawab donghyuk sarkastik yang membuat mark makin panas. Sebenarnya memang sudah sering donghyuk mencari gara-gara dengan nya, namun kali ini lah yang menurutnya paling keterlaluan , seumur-umur hidupnya baru kali ini seorang donghyuk melempar buku catatan setebal seratus halaman pada kepalanya, teman sekelas mereka pun hanya menggeleng saja tak heran kalau dua orang itu memang sudah macam musuh bebuyutan sejak dulu, dan kalau dilihat lihat memang donghyuk lah yang selalu memulai segalanya.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya mantap menuju meja donghyuk dan menggebrak pelan meja donghyuk, ditatap nya lekat-lekat manik donghyuk yang terlihat begitu menantang baginya, ia hampir saja mendaratkan tangan nya pada pipi mulus donghyuk kalau saja Kim songsaenim tidak menginterupsi pergulatan seru mereka

"Temui aku setelah pulang sekolah nanti" kata mark tegas sebelum kembali ke meja nya

* * *

Donghyuk merapikan barang-barangnya dengan malas, ia berniat untuk tidak mengindahkan perintah mark yang menyuruhnya untuk menemui pria kanada itu setelah pulang sekolah namun sialnya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada donghyuk ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor, padahal donghyuk sudah bersyukur saat mark keluar lebih cepat pada pelajaran terakhir, ia pikir ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Untunglah kita berpapasan" ucap mark sambil mendekat pada donghyuk, "untung pantatmu" cibir donghyuk pelan namun mark dapat mendengarnya, mark pun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya pada donghyuk kemudian menarik lengan donghyuk dan membawa donghyuk pergi entah kemana

* * *

Disinilah mereka sekarang, kamar donghyuk. Donghyuk bungkam, tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, sedangkan mark menunggu dengan bosan

"Cepat katakan" kata mark namun donghyuk tetap saja diam tidak mau berbicara

"Donghyuk, aku tidak suka kau diam seperti itu" donghyuk tersentak begitu mendengar intonasi suara mark jadi lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, ia tahu itu bukan pertanda yang baik

Donghyuk menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan menundukkan kepalanya serta tak lupa memainkan jari-jarinya, "Aku tidak paham dengan matematika yang tadi diajarkan Kim songsaenim, Markeu" ucap donghyuk lirih air matanya sudah tertampung sempurna pada pelupuk matanya, mark menarik donghyuk dan menenangkan kekasihnya,"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, jadi aku tidak perlu membentakmu saat di kelas tadi" mark mengelus kepala donghyuk agar donghyuk berhenti menangis.

Mark mengerti sekarang, kekasihnya itu kesal karena mark tidak peka saat di kelas tadi, harusnya mark lebih sensitif akan radar donghyuk yang minta diajari matematika sebab mark pun tahu donghyuk lemah dalam pelajaran itu, itulah sebabnya buku catatan setebal seratus halaman itu mendarat sempurna di kepalanya, mood kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar sinting, jika sedang dalam mood yang bagus senang nya minta ampun tapi sebaliknya saat mood donghyuk sedang down maka ia bisa-bisa ngamuk sendiri, dan kalau kalian bingung kenapa mark bisa menyebut donghyuk sebagai 'kekasih' nya ya karena memang itulah faktanya, mark dan donghyuk sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih satu tahun dan begitu banyak pertentangan dalam hubungan mereka, mulai dari hal sepele sampai hal lain nya, namun tetap saja keduanya terikat dalam ikatan cinta, azek.

"Mark?" yang dipanggil pun menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut, "Maaf aku keterlaluan melempar buku catatanku, lain kali aku tidak akan melakukan nya lagi" ucap donghyuk lalu mengecup pipi mark singkat. Tingkah donghyuk begitu berbeda saat didepan umum dan saat hanya berdua dengan mark, kalau di sekolah ia kelihatan seperti pria _tsundere_ dengan segala kebengisan nya, justru saat berduaan dengan mark ia berubah jadi bocah manja ingusan yang benar benar menempel dengan mark, mark tidak masalah dengan hal itu, intinya apapun yang dilakukan donghyuk selalu terlihat _adorable_ di matanya, kecuali kejadian melempar buku catatan.

"Iya sayang, jangan lakukan lagi ya, kepalaku hampir benjol tahu"

Donghyuk mengangguk, "Tadi kau mau menamparku ya?" tanya donghyuk takut-takut yang membuat mark tertawa renyah

"Tidak sayang, tadi aku hendak mengelus pipimu agar mood mu membaik, karena aku tahu kau sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus tadi"'

"Kalau tahu begitu kenapa tidak langsung mengajariku?"

"Itu masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mood mu jadi down begitu, dan ternyata kau tidak mengerti pelajaran nya" kata mark menjelaskan, donghyuk pun hanya tersenyum kecil dan merangkak untuk naik ke pangkuan mark, "Makanya peka dong, Markeuuuu" ucap donghyuk yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan, "Boleh minta cium?" tanya mark, donghyuk menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Boleh—" mark hendak menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir donghyuk jika saja donghyuk tidak menahan bibirnya yang sudah monyong monyong itu, "—kalau kau mengajariku materi yang tadi terlebih dahulu" lanjut donghyuk dan mark menyetujui hal itu, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari kekasih manisnya.

 **FIN**


End file.
